Basics and How to Play
Objective From the Developer The objective of this game is to build your exclusive "Moe Girl Cafe" by searching/training adorable girls, and developing/upgrading dishes. Wiki Notes In this game you are able to upgrade the size of your Cafe, bring dishes from 0 to 5 stars, and collect all the Moe Girls. Your goal is to collect Popularity (The number next to the thumbs up) and having a successful Cafe.You can see how well your Cafe is doing by the bi-annual Evaluations. Operations From the Developer Click: Select Drag: Move Screen Zoom: Zoom-in and zoom-out Wiki Notes Touch: Select buttons and touch girls Drag (Single Finger): Change the location you are viewing when zoomed in Drag (Two Fingers): Zoom in when dragging away from center, zoom out when dragging towards center Main Interface (Calendar): Displays the in-game date. (Clock): Displays the in-game time. (Coins): Displays your coins. (Cash): Displays your Moe Credits. (Likes): Displays the popularity of your Cafe. (Goal): Displays your Cafe's current goals. You may obtain rewards after completing these, which include coins, Moe Credits, and new foods. Select the current goal to view its reward. (Gear): Opens the settings dialog. Includes the options Resume Game, Volume Control, Log Off, Save, and Main Menu. (Shop): Opens the shop where you can buy tables with chairs, wallpapers, floors, and ingredients with coins and Moe Credits, or you can buy coins with Moe Credits and Moe Credits with real cash. (Menu): Here you can see your current dishes, develop new or existing dishes, or set dishes as one of your four main dishes. (Staff): Here you can hire new staff, change their positions, fire them, or upgrade them using other staff. You are also able to view the staff you've collected so far or buy current staff new clothes. (Design): This puts your Cafe into a mode where you can move tables around, put them away or put new ones in. You can add decorations you've collected from here and you can also expand your cafe via the house icon with arrows. (Ad): You may purchase advertisements to gain more popularity for your Cafe. There are 4 different types of advertisements you will be able to purchase. (Detail): Here you are able to see the performance of your Cafe. You can see the data for your current month and the month before, as well as your current year and the year before. There will be details for Profit, Customer Volume, and Popularity. (Achieve): View achievements, your progress on them, and their rewards here. Clicking on them will reveal how to complete the achievement. Layout and Expansion Your Cafe may be expanded up to 3 times. The first expansion is 100,000 coins, the second 800,000 coins, and the last is 3,000,000 coins. You may change the layout at any time, though if you do so while you have customers, Cafe will reset and you will not receive payment from the now absent customers. It is advised you only change your Cafe at night between 22:00 and 6:00. Placing tables is easy and the options are simple. You may rotate, sell, store, or place tables anywhere except over walls, over tables, and the two red squares up front. You can optionally remove all your tables or have the game automatically place tables from your inventory into the Cafe. Using the auto function, however, is less efficient in the use of space in your Cafe. Staff and Customers Hiring You can employ staff with three different options. The best choice is the "11 Lucky Draw" where you receive 11 3-5 star staff for the price of 10. It will be random within the limits given. Stars Every girl will be ranked by stars. The higher the stars, the more rare, the higher the base stats, and the higher chance they'll have at developing dishes. The stars and stats on any girl may not be consistent, meaning you could have the same card with one having 4 stars and one having 5, or both being 3 stars and having different stats. Stats There are three stats that will determine each staff member's skills. Cookery, Charm, and Speed. The higher the number, the more effective the Moe Girl will be in that area. A staff member's position will determine which stat is effective. A girl's Charm and Cookery will not matter to a Maid, as Speed and Cookery will not matter to a Hostess, and Charm and Speed will not matter to a Cook. You can raise these stats with training. When paying with coins, the desired stat will increase by 3 and the other stats will be lowered by 1. When paying with Moe Credits, the desired stat will go up by 3 and the other stats will not be affected. To train a Hostess, you may use Makeup training or Etiquette training. To train a Maid, you may use Exercise* or Gymnastics. To train a Cook. you may use Assistant training or Cooking. *Exercise currently has a mistake in the entry saying that Charm will go up instead of Speed. Collecting Each Moe Girl has 5 variants, one of which has their true names and colors. This is indicated by a pink card rather than the usual white cards. These special pink cards are 3 stars and up. Yellow cards are gained from 5 star Moe Girls that are not their true form. If you get a 5 star Moe Girl in her true form, they will appear as a pink card instead. The easiest way to collect them all is hiring 1-3 stars until you have a decent amount of 3 stars to run the Cafe and getting rid of the extra girls. Once you've gotten a girl, their variant will stay in your album whether you choose to keep them or not. Combination To transfer the experience value of one staff member to another, you may select the staff member of your choosing and select "Combine". From here you may select individual staff members or place all common staff with lower stars to be combined into your Moe Girl of choice. This will make the combined girls disappear. It is recommended you do this at least once at the very beginning of your game because the game will force you to place all your first time. A staff member will not gain experience or stats from another with no experience. Rare girls with pink cards can gain additional stars to reach 5 stars from combination. Salary and Bankruptcy Salary for each girl will be paid at the end of each "month". All girls you have hired will be paid, whether they are currently working in the Cafe for not. If paying their salaries at the end of the month puts you into bankruptcy, the girls will "pitch in" their savings and add 50,000 coins to get you out of debt. This may only work the first time you get into debt. Shirking and Interactions with Staff (Shirking Definition) When shirking, touching the heads of your staff will hit them over the head with a toy hammer and get them moving again. If not attended to, the staff member will shirk until the month is over. This happens randomly, so watch closely. Touching the heads of your staff will cause one of three reactions. The first makes them happy and they will have hearts indicating they're working a bit faster for a short time. The second shows them not wanting their head touched, and the third shows them mad and wanting you to stop. To get the first and best reaction, wait until your staff is serving someone, and you can touch them about once every 2 hours for a positive reaction. Additionally, an exclamation mark will appear above their heads randomly. A prompt will come up showing they've found 1000 coins, This will also freeze them for a short while until it times out. Customer Interactions Customers will react to your Cafe or how they are treated. If customers are happy, they will shows hearts, and if they're satisfied by your Cafe, they will show thumbs up that will increase your popularity by 1. If you see thumbs up next to the entrance of your Cafe, click them before they go away or you will not get the popularity increase. Customers will show Zs when impatient and will leave with anger if your staff takes too long. They can also have random complaints that you can either compensate (-1000 coins) or don't compensate (-5 popularity). Occasionally, a customer may ask for help finding a lost item and reward you 1000 coins. Dishes Main Dishes You may have up to 4 main dishes. Customers will order them with priority, making that dish a little more commonly ordered. Dish Statuses Acquired dishes will be colored as well as display their rank, name, and color. Non acquired dishes will appear grey. If you've met certain conditions, you will see the dish appearance and name with a price of 0 coins. If you haven't, the dish will have "???" in place of the name and price, as well as a question mark over the hidden dish. Dish Ranks You can develop your dishes to get more stars on the dish. The dish will cost more at higher ranks and will require the same amount of ingredients at 1 star through 5 stars. You may fund your staff for a higher percentage. You can only fund so much before your percentage can go any higher. The more stars a girl has, the better chances of getting the dish. The best way to start is using a staff member not assigned a position with 3 stars or more and have them develop the dish with no funding until you can afford it. This will get dishes and upgrades to you faster. Advertising Advertising is supposed to increase the chances that customers will enter your Cafe. You may only use one type of advertisement at a time and they will all last two months. Using Moe Credits will have a better effect than using coins. The more you use, the faster you'll gain popularity. Flyer ads affect all customers and cost the least. Newspaper ads affect ordinary customers only. Magazine ads affect special customers (celebrities) only. Network ads are a more expensive form of flyer ads, and are the most expensive. It seems as if customers are immediately reduced as soon as you start your first ad and you will have a tough time filling your Cafe, so avoid using ads until you've collected all you've wanted that you can buy.